An odd life
by 3D.2why
Summary: Waking up as a baby is something kouru could never forget, however waking up as a Hitachiin baby is something he never dreamed of. Reincarnated as the youngest triplet, read as kouru begins his journey in his new life. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Happy wasn't a word to describe my life to be honest, i'd rather be using the word nihility or something along those lines. But then again, i never was an optimist. All my life, all i was used to, was pressure and stress from my parents and siblings, not to mention my twin brother. Because he was so good at everything, he got everything he wanted and every time i make a mistake they always gloat about him.

"Be like your twin brother!"

"I wonder who's the older one now?!"

"Look how pathetic you are 99% ? Go to your room now and give me your phone!"

After i was sent to my room, I'm not sure what happened but i'm pretty sure i was watching kill la kill, an anime i wanted to watch for a long time. Before i even knew what was happening, i was in darkness and felt something touching me. To be honest it felt like years in the darkness and when i was finally let out, for some reason my instincts caused me to start screaming. I felt something warm holding me and my screaming died down.

"I'll name him kouru." I heard a female voice say.

"Then i'll name this one hikaru and the other one karou." A male voice said this time. Now i wasn't really an otaku but even i knew the hitachiin twins.

"Kouru, hikaru and kaoru" For some weird reason even if i couldn't see them women speaking, i could practically see the smile on her face."Welcome home!" Even though i didn't know what was even happening, i couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling in my heart.


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood

A few years later 

I sighed when i heard our alarm clock do it's job and got up. Ignoring my brothers who were stirring, i ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth whilst washing my face. I couldn't help but look at me, kaoru and hikaru's face. I went out and waited for my brothers to finish washing their face and brushing their teeth. When they arrived we grinned and we started rummaging around the wardrobe. Since we want to be identical we had to have the same clothes so we developed a system. I pick the boots and gloves we wear, hikaru picks the top and hat, whilst kaoru picks the trousers and scarves. When we were done, we had light brown boots and light blue gloves with, a light grey top and light brown hat. We then put on light blue trousers and a light blue scarf. We looked at the mirror and looked at each other.

"Right!" Hikaru shouted

"Left!"I shouted and kaoru pouted then smirked.

"You were left yesterday kouru." He reminded me smugly. It was my turn to pout as i now had to part my hair in the middle which looked really weird. When we parted our hair(Hikaru right, kaoru left and kouru middle) and we sneaked into the kitchens. Both hikaru and kaoru went to get the equipment ready to prank the maids, whilst i was watching to see if anyone will come. After a few minutes i saw a maids coming and ran into the kitchen.

"Maid alert! Maid alert!" I whispered.

I took notice of the wires and pieces of pudding on the floor and avoided them. I turned off the light and we ran under the table. I heard the light switch on and a few grunts and screams. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the maids faces. I clearly wasn't the only one as i heard laughter behind me. The maids didn't find this funny as they glared at us. We ran out the room still laughing and ran to the dining room. We smiled at mother ignoring the 'hikaru, kouru, kaoru! Come back here now!' Mother chuckled at us.

"Boys-"She started but we cut her off.

"Who's who?" We asked in sync. She then frowned and pointed at me.

"Hikaru" She pointed at kaoru " Kouru" She then pointed at hikaru "Kaoru." She then smiled at our pouting faces.

"I'm kouru!" I whined.

"Yeah and i'm hikaru." Hikaru said.

"And i'm kaoru!" Kaoru said.

Mum just beckoned us to the table and we sat down. We started eating and when we finished, we got off our chairs and went to go get our coat to go school. We picked a light grey and a dark grey coat and took off in our limo to school. To be honest since we don't interact with all the other kids, we're just alone most of the time anyway. Not to mention when the teacher asks us to answer a question we answer in sync. It was as usual and we were just sitting in a bench watching the other children play around when a girl came up to us.

"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked.

"Who are you talking to?" We replied instinctively.

"To the three of you." She said.

"There's nobody called ' the three of you' here." We replied in sync once again. I couldn't help but frown, why is she trying so much? Other kids would have just gone by now.

"I'm talking to kouru, hikaru and kaoru." She replied.

"Which one is hikaru, which one is kouru and which one is kaoru?" We asked. She stayed silent for a moment and i honestly thought she was going to walk away like the others. Nobody can tell us apart after all, but maybe she can? What am i thinking about? Nobody can and nobody ever will, people always leave us disappointed after all. Just lost hope an-

"-I'm sorry." She whispered and walked off. I couldn't help but squeeze my brothers hands wanting comfort. I could feel them faintly squeeze back but all my attention was on that girl. Why did she apologize and why does she have a regretful tone? I ignored the urge to go running after her and sighed. She was just another disappointment after all. Why would i even think of hoping about such a thing anyway? I never really did have an answer as i had to worry about the party my mother was hosting tomorrow after all.

Time skip 

I ignored the lady yip yapping about us and set the frog on her. I took notice of a maid and blinked in surprise, nobody ever had the guts to try and scold us after all. I couldn't help but smirk, after all she clearly doesn't care about herself getting fired. We went to our room and changed out of our clothes. Hikaru the oldest had a pink dress with one bow, karou a blue dress with two bows and i had a green dress with three bows. After we took them off and dressed in our pajamas, it was late after all. I went to sleep and took notice of a sound as i was trying to sleep. I looked at hikaru and kaoru and saw they were awake as well. Hikaru left and i left after him. I heard kaoru following us with the guard button in his hands. We eventually came across the maid women. She attempted to threaten us with a knife but we twisted it on her.

"If we press this button, the guards will come instantly." We said in sync. She seemed troubled and we smirked.

"One...two-"We said but was cut off.

"-What do you want?" She said

"Which one is hikaru?" We replied instantly.

"Wha-what!?" She shouted.

"If you get it right we will be willing to give you the combination." We said in sync as hikaru brought the combination out. We then went back to our bedroom and got back into bed.

"Do you have the combination?" Kaoru asked.

"It's safe." Hikaru replied. I smiled and went back to bed. Before i knew it the alarm went off and we were woken up instantly. We ran to the safe and saw it was open. We then ran to our balcony and saw her climbing down a rope.

"You broke our promise." We said. She seemed surprised to see us but the smiled.

"I had no choice did i? Nobody can tell you three apart! It's just possible that no one will turn up in your whole lives that can really tell you three apart." The lady maid we really liked said that to us and then disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I went back inside and saw the bank broken in pieces, just like my hope felt right now. I could hear her words in my mind and clenched my hand. Can we really be told apart or will we nobody be able to tell us apart? Will anyone be able to look me in the eyes and confidently say ' your kouru'? Of course after this, with these words constantly replaying in our minds we became progressively more twisted as we grew up. We gave a friendly barrier and sometimes there were people who were to dense to notice it but we got rid of them just like the last. Of course that all changed when blondie showed up. 


	3. Chapter 2: Teenage Years

Last Chapter

"You broke our promise." We said. She seemed surprised to see us but the smiled.

"I had no choice did I? Nobody can tell you three apart! It's just possible that no one will turn up in your whole lives that can really tell you three apart." The lady maid we really liked said that to us and then disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I went back inside and saw the bank broken in pieces, just like my hope felt right now. I could hear her words in my mind and clenched my hand. Can we really be told apart or will we nobody be able to tell us apart? Will anyone be able to look me in the eyes and confidently say ' your kouru'? Of course after this, with these words constantly replaying in our minds we became progressively more twisted as we grew up. We gave a friendly barrier and sometimes there were people who were to dense to notice it but we got rid of them just like the last. Of course that all changed when blondie showed up.

"Okay then, which one is hikaru? Can you guess?" Hikaru, kaoru and I asked in sync to the girl who wanted to play with us. She pointed at one of us.

"Your hikaru." She said. We were always three, yet one. The three of us were a single unique, being. This was very important.

8 years later

But we were separate beings. I thought sitting on the windowsill with my brothers. The one that wasn't me was hikaru and kaoru. The one that wasn't kaoru was me and hikaru, and the one that wasn't hikaru was me an kaoru. For us, this was something that was-

"She's here." Hikaru interrupted my thoughts. I looked out the window and there was that girl who brought that letter to my desk.

"Yeah your right." Kaoru replied.

"She was late too." I said. We went down and I went up to the girl as both hikaru and kaoru hid behind the pillars.

"Sorry, I must have kept you waiting." I gave her a fake smile." I read you letter."

"Hikaru-" She tried to interrupt

"Sorry." I cut her off sharply smile still there." I'm not hikaru but i'm kouru." I brought out her letter. She gasped and looked embarrassed. " You must have mistaken my desk for hikaru's when you put the letter in." She didn't answer so I carried on. " Even so," I gave a seductive smile " Would you mind if it was me?" I leaned closer to her face." The truth is, I always thought that you were cute and hikaru seems to have another girl he likes. Well, would you mind?" She had a relived face.

"Um, i" She took a deep breath."I'm okay for you kouru." The smile on my face disappeared and a smirk took it's place.

"Hey hikaru!" I called" She said she'll be fine with you." I heard her gasp when both hikaru and kaoru came from their hiding places.

"They were here the whole time?!" She asked.

I ignored her." This isn't getting any fun. I'm getting tired of the same old pattern."

"How mean of you! How mean of you!"She shouted in tears. I gave her a glare.

"You're the one who's mean, aren't you?" She seemed surprised at my words and gasped again. As hikaru and kaoru came walking towards us ,I carried on talking." You're okay with either one of us? Who do you think you are?" I put her letter in view again. " Another thing, that hairstyle doesn't look good on you."

"If you want us to go out with you" Hikaru started.

"Then brush up on your fashion sense."Kaoru finished. This time all three of us grinned at her.

"Next time, make your love confession more interesting!" we said in sync as I ripped her letter up in pieces in her face. We laughed at her heart-broken face full of tears without an ounce of guilt. We then walked off and left her standing there.

Time skip

It was fifth period and it was a study session so we were pretty much free.

"Kaoru, kouru I found an interesting game." Hikaru said.

"Not now." I replied to busy reading my book. I ignored their chatting and carried on reading.

"It's no fun is it?" Kaoru said. I sighed, whenever we were bored of something we'd get rid of it immediately. That was our motto after all.

"Those hitachiin triplets are horrible aren't they?" Someone whispered. I consciously blocked them out my mind and carried on reading.

"They're always looking down on everybody else." Someone else whispered.

"My father told me to make friends with them." One whispered.

"Mine too."

"I'm sure they've never liked anyone apart from themselves."

Before I knew it the whole class was encased in darkness apart from me and my brothers. That wasn't true, there was just one person, a lady maid who we were fond of. That was quite a while though. I thought drowning myself in my memories. I'm sure that we wanted that lady to tell us apart, we liked the lady after all.

BRRIINNG. The alarm went off. We saw the safe was open and ran to the balcony seeing a rope there.

"I had no choice did I?"I could remember the look in her eyes and light smile on her face.

"Nobody could tell you three apart!" Her hair and dress blowing in the wind.

"It's just possible that no one will turn up in your whole lives that can really tell you three apart." And of course the words broke my hope, my sense of individuality. The lady maid, the one and only we ever liked, said that to us and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I looked through the newspaper hikaru had and skimmed through the important bits. I let my hand get a bit wet in the fountain and took notice of someone approaching us.

"You three don't seem to occupied." Tamaki said. If he's here that means we're about to lose that deal thing and join the host club. "If you've got the time, what do you say, let's form a club together!" He said smiling.

"Who is this guy?" Hikaru asked.

"Tamaki suoh." I Replied.

" The guy who all the girls in class are clamoring about, he was admitted in last spring."

"So this is the guy huh?" Hikaru said. Tamaki's grin only widened.

"Really! Really! Am I that famous!" He said eyes glittering." I feel so guilty!" He said head in another fantasy world. I carried on reading the newspaper and ignored their talk. I got up when they finished and was about to follow my brothers when I realized I needed the toilet.

"Going toilet." I said and walked off. As I was about to enter I heard someone grunting and decided to look. I saw some people leaving and a girl on the floor passed out. Being the gentlemen I am when my brothers aren't here, I picked her up and took her to the nurses office. On my way there, she was trying to wake up so i shushed her and told her to go sleep. When I arrived I put her on a bed and left immediately going to toilet then going back to my brothers.

I back to the class and sat down reading another book I had.

"Hikaru, kaoru and kouru will you attend the class event after closing ceremonies?" A girl from our class asked us.

"We'll pass." Hikaru answered.

"But it will be the last event in our second year!" She tried to reason.

"We're not all pensive about it." Kaoru said.

"Not to mention i'll doubt it'll be any fun." I said.

The one who is reading a book on the left is hikaru and on the right is kaoru. The one who is doing work is kouru!" Tamaki said coming out of nowhere.

"What's this coming into our class?" Hikaru answered annoyed.

"So am I right?" Tamaki ignored hikaru and turned to me.

"No you aren't." I said deadpanning.

"Well i've discovered something, your right-handed kaoru or hikaru!" Tamaki said.

"But all three of us are right-handed." Kaoru said.

"Also kaoru, your hair is parted to the right."

"But we switch everyday." I said.

"When you harmonize, the one who takes the lower tone is-"

"What are we, a chorus?!" We shouted in sync.

"Um...suoh-senpai" The girl interrupted. Tamaki went all roses and sparkles when he answered her.

"I'm sorry, did you need them for something?" He asked.

"Yes, I was inviting them to attend a class event." She took her clipboard.

"A film event? Very nice, i'll just circle kaoru, hikaru and kouru as attending!" He said.

"Don't go deciding for us!" We shouted standing up. We grabbed our bags and left the class.

"Hey! Where are you going?"He shouted.

"Your annoying us." Hikaru replied.

"What about the game?" He asked.

" We told you,just try your best." We then left and didn't turn back. Just as I was about to go into the limo I heard someone call me, well actually called the hitachiin name.

"Hey, wait Hitachiin's!" A girl said. I turned around to see the girl I help take to the nurses office in front of me.

"You were the one who saved me, weren't you?" She asked pointing at me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked surprised at her.

"Once I see a person I never forget they're face,even if they have a twin!" She then brought out a bento box and stuffed it into my hands. " That's for saving me!" She then proceeded to run off. I blinked and went into the limo confused at her actions.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

"Bento box for saving some girl when she was passed out." I said grinning." Not to mention she knew it was me who saved her and didn't get confused with you two." As is sharing my thoughts they both grinned." It seems brothers, that we have another toy to play with."

Time skip

We woke up today and put on our school uniforms. It was just as normal as ever, well that's what we thought!

"Why are you at our house?" I asked tamaki my eyebrow twitching.

"Well I-" he began but I dragged both hikaru and kaoru in the limo.

"Wait!" He shouted.

"Wait! He said." Hikaru started mocking him. I ignored them but before I knew it I saw the image of a feudal I started laughing. After we stopped laughing,as if giving unspoken words we nodded at each other.

"Then again " Hikaru started

"We're starting to" I carried on

"Get bored of him." Kaoru finished.

Time skip

"Huh?" Tamaki said surprised.

"Like we said, we're done." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Game over!" Me and kaoru said a bit to happily.

"What are you talking about!" Tamaki shouted "How self-serving!"

"That's right" Hikaru said interrupting him. "We are self-serving" Hikaru started. Tamaki gasped not surprising that kind of response.

"Or we should say" I began

"We heard you were the illegitimate son of the superintendent, huh?" We said surprising tamaki.

"Forgive us, but we did a little looking around about you." Hikaru said

"My my," kaoru said "what a sad little life story."

"And i'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know about that, right? " I said smirking.

"What's more" Hikaru said smiling a little "your actual mother is still missing, even now." I saw tamaki clench his hands and closed my eyes feeling guilty.

"Your just lonesome being by yourself, aren't you? " Hikaru said.

"So could you not try to force us being your friends. " I said a little to bluntly.

"The three of are still better than the one of you." Kaoru said. There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"Lets go, hikaru, kouru. " kaoru said standing up and walking away. We went to our classroom and sat on the windowsill.

"He won't be sticking his nose in our business." I said a little to carefree. "Still" I sighed " its a bit of a shame." I muttered.

"Maybe we could have toyed with him a bit longer, then again." Hikaru said

"I'm not up for being dissapointed again." Kaoru replied. We were always inconsistent. We wanted to be told apart, we didn't want to be told apart. We wanted people to know us, we didn't want to be known. We were always looking for someone who will except us. But there was no way that anyone would accept anyone as surly as we were. We kept a very, very secure lock to make sure that no one could ever hurt us in our three-person world.

"Kaoru, kouru" Hikaru said bringing me out of my thoughts. "She's here." He said referring to the girl who gave a love letter to hikaru.

"Hey hikaru, kouru" kaoru shouted to us after talking to the girl. " She says that she'd be fine with you." The girl gasped as we got out of our hiding place. "Ah, not again." He sighed turning back to the girl. "For as sweet a face as you have, you sure have an awful personality, huh?"

"Saying that either one of us will be fine" Hikaru started as we walked closer.

"Really means that you don't want any of us, right?" I finished

"How mean of you! How mean of you! " the girl said in tears running away.

"Which one of us is really meaner?" Hikaru asked about to rip the letter.

"The one who is about to rip the letter is hikaru!" Tamaki shouted. We gasped in surprise. "The one his right side is kaoru and his left is kouru!" Tamaki finished smiling.

"H-how did you..."Hikaru said surprised.

"Am I right?! Did I get it right!?" Tamaki shouted.

"What's your reason?" I asked.

"Intuition!" He replied. We deadpanned.

"What kind of reason is that?!" I shouted.

"You know I'm pretty sure we told you at the beginning you can't randomly guess." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Tamaki said"I just can't tell yet! I mean your just, too alike. But then again, it all depends on how you look at it. As identical as you three are, it's like you have a talent!" Ignoring our shocked faces he carried on talking. "So from now on, work to prefect the three-in-one Hitachiins brothers. But you also mustn't forget, your individual beings as well. Which is why, I'm going to keep working at telling you three apart."

"That's crazy." Kaoru said

"It's inconsistent. " Hikaru said as well.

"Not to mention annoying to our day-to-day activities. " I added.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki said " it may be inconsistent and annoying but its who you are. Its what we call individuality."

"What are you talking about!" We said angry walking to him.

"If we're going with this" hikaru started.

"Hitachiin brothers style" I said in an annoyed voice

"Then we'll be a set piece forever!" Kaoru finished.

"No matter how hard you try-"hikaru said.

"You'll never be able to tell us apart!" I said

"We're the only ones who are able to tell each other apart."Hikaru said as we clenched our hands.

"There isn't anyone who can win the 'which one is hikaru' game." I said sadly.

"And we've known that from the start!" Kaoru shouted. Tamaki looked us blankly before turning around.

"Then whenever someone guesses wrong, why do you look so sad?" We gasped and I then remembered, what that little girl said then.

"Your hikaru. " she said pointing at me.

"You guessed wrong. " we replied. I remember being so disappointed then.

"I'm sorry. " she said suddenly. I was so surprised as other kids would just run away. "Please don't cry." I bet we looked like we were going to cry then anyway.

"Even if I'm not able to do it someday, somewhere someone will show up who may be able to tell you apart. Still this much is certain, if you three stay in your little worlds you will never run into the person who can tell you apart. So instead, why don't we open the doors of the host club together? Let's try to expand your world together! Our first meeting will be after the opening ceremony after school. We will be having it at the high school's music room #3." After he walked away, I will admit I was just a little impressed by him.

"I'm going to hang out with somebody else this year." I said to hikaru and kaoru when I spotted a familiar girl who I saved. I ran to her and pocked her in the head.

"My name is kouru Hitachiin, what's yours?" I asked.

"My name is akanekou kouku and nice to meet you!" She grinned. Even though the carriage may squash the pumpkin, we can always grow new ones.


	4. Chapter 3: Best Friend

_Last chapter_

 _"Even if i'm not able to do it someday, somewhere, someone will show up who may be able to tell you apart. Still this much is certain, if you three stay in your own little worlds, you will never run into the person who can tell you apart. So instead, why don't we open the doors of the host club together? Let's try to expand your world together! Our first meeting will be after the opening ceremony after school. We will be having it at the music room #3." After tamaki walked away, i will admit, just a little bit, i was impressed by him._

 _"I'm going to hang out with somebody else this year." I said to hikaru and kaoru when i spotted a familiar girl who i saved. I ran to her and pocked her in the head._

 _"My name is kouru hitachiin,what is yours?" i asked_

 _"My name is_ _akaneko_ _u kouku and nice to meet you! " She said grinning._

It was the next day and as i wasn't hanging out with my brothers for the year, i decided to walk to school for the first time ever. Of course my brothers and mother being worried became mother-hens and i had to run away and hide to stop them from stalking me. Although when i hid in the bush i was surprised to see akanekou.

"Yo!" I said popping up in front of her and chuckled at her scared face.

"Why did you scare me like that idiot!" She shouted punching me on the head

"Habit!" i grinned feeling happy for some reason.

"Well you almost scared me to death kou!" She replied.

"Kou?" I questioned confused at how she addressed me.

"Well my name is akanekou and your name is kouru so we practically have the same name!" She beamed." So we can call each other kou!" She smiled. I grasped my chin and started thinking.

"Now that i think about, that is true kou." I muttered my face thoughtful.

"Well that's a relief!" She sighed." I thought you'd hate it or something."

"Why would i?" I asked generally curious. "Y-you don't have to answer that!" I shouted waving my arms about when i saw her down expression.

"No you should know, it's just that i used to get bullied for being weird and a dense idiot." She then started laughing."That's why i have no friends, and i probably deserve it anyway-"

"They were right, for one thing you clearly are an idiot." I said cutting her off. I grabbed her hand and started running to the direction of the school. "You are dense but nobody as rude and cruel as they are deserve being bullied." I stopped and faced her. " Especially nobody as nice and selfless as you are. Even though i barley knew you for an hour, i could tell instantly so ignore the people who leave your life and pay attention to those who stay!" I said running again. I felt her hand tremble and her stop.

"Nobody" She said her eyes a bit watery" ever told me something like that before." She then smiled a grateful smile. I made sure in that moment to remember that feeling in my heart."So thank you!" She said grabbing my big hand with her tiny ones."And don't pull me around like that idiot-kou!" She shouted hitting me with her bag.

"OW!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" i shouted my eyebrow twitching. She held up her bag and i ran for it. "Forget what i said you're crazy as well!" I shouted running to school with her chasing me. I heard laughter behind me and smiled. I turned around to mock her when i was suddenly faced with the floor. I heard someone gasping for air and saw kou laughing so much. "Don't laugh!" I whined " My back hurts!"

"That's what happens when you don't look where your going!" She said grinning."And they call me an idiot." She held out a hand and helped me out." Let's go or we'll be late to school!" She grinned. We then had to run to school because we only had a few minutes left. I bid her goodbye when we got their and went to my class. BBBRRRIIINNNNGG. The bells went.

"Safe!" I muttered breathing heavily. I only just arrived, i sat down at my desk as it was hikaru and kaouru's turn to sit next to each other this time.

"Psst why are you so late?" Hikaru whispered to me.

"I was walking with someone and we lost track of time." I replied and answered when our teacher called my name. Frankly, as i finished school, when i died, i already know all this stuff so i don't actually listen to what the teachers say. When it was finally break, i went to go find kou. I saw a big crowd of people and saw kou in the middle so i pushed my-self through.

"Your so ugly, you should be mummified!" A kid said insulting kou. Of course my best friend being bullied enraged me so i stood between them.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard?" I said my face angry.

"Oh we're just showing little miss perfect what level she's in." The guy replied." You can have my turn if you want?" He smiled at me.

"Turn my a**" I growled enraged" You wanna have a fight?!" I brought up my fist" If not then you'd better scram" He started backing away." NOW!" He and his friends ran for the hills and i turned back to kou, face calm.

"You didn't have to do that, i could have handed it fine!" Kou said

"Didn't look fine to me." I said"Why bother defending them, your better then that kou." I grabbed her hand and went to the back of the school." For now on, we will meet here." She nodded but didn't speak. I sighed and hugged her encasing her with my body. "I'm not angry at you and i'm sure those guys won't be bothering you anymore, so cheer up!" I smiled inhaling her honey and lavender scent.

"You know" She said looking up at me" Life's greatest goal is to find a true friend." She then smiled and made me blush."I honestly think that's you!" Even though i should feel happy, a bit of me felt sad for some reason.

"And your mine so don't feel sad." I said letting her go."There's an amusement park that's opening tomorrow and today is friday so" I blushed " Do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied "Let's swap numbers and i'll give you my address." She said. I brought out my phone and we gave each other our phone numbers. I then heard the bell go.

"Gotta go, see you later!" She said and ran off. I instinctively brought my hand up to try and grab her when she ran off.

"I have a feeling." I muttered " That if i ever let her go i'll regret it for the rest of my life."


	5. Chapter 4: Amusement Park

_Last chapter_

 _" you know" kou said looking up at me" Life's greatest goal is to find a true friend. " She then smiled and made me blush. " I honestly think that's you!" Even though i should feel happy, a bit of me felt sad for some reason._

 _" And your mine so don't feel sad. " I said letting her go from my hug. " There's an amusement park that's opening tomorrow and today is Friday so " I blushed " Do you want to go with me?" I asked._

 _"Sure. " She replied " Let's swap numbers and i'll give you my address." She said. I brought out my phone and gave we gave each other our phone numbers. I then heard the bell go._

 _"Gotta go, see you later! " She said and ran off. I instinctively brought my hand up to try and grab her when she ran off._

 _"I have a feeling. " I muttered" That if i ever let her go i'll regret it for the rest of my life."_

"So" Kou said" Which ride do you want to on first?" She asked smiling.

"Ladies first~" I winked at her.

"Well let's go on the bumper cars, and we'll share as well!" She smiled. I nodded and got my money out to pay for the ride. We both went into the cart and before we knew it, our car went sent forwards.

"Hurry up!" Someone shouted. I grinned and let my sadistic side out. I drove forward and saw a line of carts waiting to go through. "One two" I counted. Kou grabbed my arm and "Three!" I shouted ramming into the person in front of me forcing everyone to ram into each other like domino's. I smiled when I heard one of the security guards say it was time to get off. Unfortunately for me, I was hit in the face and fell over.

"WHAT IF I DIED IDIOT-KOU!" Kou shouted with shark teeth. I pouted.

" Your way too strong to die from something like that besides, your name is kou so are you calling yourself an idiot? " I asked.

"Shut up!" Kou shouted punching me in the face. Blood spurted from my nose as I fell over.

Time skip

"What ride next?" I asked with tissue up my nose.

"How about the unicorn ride!?" She said smiling.

"What! Seriously?" I whined "But that's so borin-"

" -A romantic man would say yes immediately! " she said hitting me with her bag.

"I just noticed." I pointed out " your wearing fancy clothes, like we're on a date?" I said grasping my head. " We're on a date!?" I shouted.

"Who even said that, chill out!" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Lets go before the queue gets too long." She grabbing my hand. We waited for five minutes and I grabbed my money ready to pay. After we payed the guy, I went on a white unicorn whilst, she went on a pink one. The music started playing and the unicorns went up and down. Just as I was about to say how boring this was, I got a glimpse of her joyful face and kept my mouth shut. I then blushed when I thought of her clinging to me.

"The rides finished you know." Kou said interrupting my thoughts.

"I-i know." Dammit why did I stutter!

"Hey are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed."It's getting late, so let's go on the final ride ok?" I said looking up at the sky.

"Sure." She replied " Let's go on the roller coaster! " she grinned. I brought up a hand when I thought of the last time I went on a roller coaster.

"Lets go. " I said walking to the queue. I had to be strong for her after all! I can't let her see my weak side, I want her to depend on me after all. I saw the queue was short and I payed for the money. We both ran to get right at the front of the roller coaster. I will deny when the ride started, I grabbed the bars so hard my hand started bleeding.

"You ok?" Kou asked. I took my hands off the bars and grinned looking at the view.

"Fine, you?" I replied.

"I-" everyone, including me, started screaming when the ride went down and zig zagged everywhere. I couldn't help but grin, I never knew it was this fun. Of course that fun didn't last when the ride suddenly stopped. I heard noises of something breaking and I grabbed kou's hand. Before I knew it, the ride tilted and some people were almost falling off. I ignored their screaming and the people dropping like flies. I grabbed the bar and tightened my hold on kou.

"Just let go, save yourself!" She shouted trying to slip out of my hold. I only tightened it.

"I'm not such a great guy and some people out there even hate me but" I clenched my teeth and looked her in the eyes. "If you fall, just know I'm falling besides you." I let out some tears. "But please don't ever say that" I bit my lip. I think I know what that feeling is now. Flashbacks of me kou came immediately. " I love you" i said my eyes sincere"and if I ever let go, I know it will be the biggest regret in my life!" She looked at me with sadness in my eyes.

" I love you, so that's why" she shouted "That's why I want you to let go! I don't believe in fate or anything so I doubt I'll survive, but" she smiled at me with tears in her eyes "That's why I want you to live! You are everything to me, the light that picked me up when I was sinking into the darkness. Even if I never see you again, I would do it for you." I ignored the wet substance on my face.

"I don't believe in fate either but, if we fall let's do it together!" I said. She nodded and I let go of the bar holding us up. I felt the wind rush past us and ruffle our hair. I put my hand on her cheek and leaned in. I could feel her soft, plum lips on my rough ones. She opened her mouth and our tongues were intertwined with each other. We battled for dominance and of course I won. We were forced to separate to breath. Before I even knew what was happening I felt something slam into me and I started bouncing.

"Well, that's a relief you two are alright!" A security guard said. He then winked at me and whispered in my ear."Very smooth kid!" I blushed and grabbed kou's hand.

"We're going!" I got a taxi and took her home. Before she left I grabbed her hand. " Sorry about taking your first kiss." I said.

She grinned at me." Forgiven and who said it was my first?" She smiled.

"Wha-" she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Now I've taken yours!" She then left and I closed the door blushing.


	6. Chapter 5: First Kiss or Not

_Last chapter_

 _" I love"Kou shouted "That's why I want you to let go! I don't believe in fate or anything so I doubt I'll survive, but" she smiled at me with tears in her eyes "That's why I want you to live! You are everything to me, the light that picked me up when I was sinking into the darkness. Even if I never see you again, i would do it for you. " I ignored the wet substance on my face._

 _"I don't believe in fate either but, if we fall let's do it together." I said. She nodded and I let go of the bar holding us up. I felt the wind rush past us and ruffle our hair. I put my hand on her cheek and leaned in. I could feel her soft plump lips on on my rough ones. She opened her mouth and our tongues were intertwined with each other. We battled for dominance and of course I won. We were forced to separate to breath. Before I even knew it what was happening I felt something slam into me and I started bouncing._

 _" Well, that's a relief you two are alright! " A security guard said. He then winked at me and whispered in my ear. " Very smooth kid! " I blushed and grabbed kou's hand._

 _"We're going !" I got a taxi and took her home. Before she left I grabbed her hand. " Sorry about taking your first kiss. " I said. She grinned at me._

 _"Forgiven and who said it was my first?" She smiled._

 _" Wha - " she gave me a peck on the lips._

 _" Now I've taken yours! " She then left and I closed the door blushing._

"Who on earth would've taken her first kiss before me!?" I shouted to my brothers as they tried to calm me down.

"Now, now" kaoru said.

"She never actually said it was her first." Hikaru finished.

"Then what was she implying? " I asked thinking.

"Whatever." My brothers said shoving my head down. "Hurry up before we're late!"

Time skip

I sighed and looked out the window. Because I was fidgeting so much I had to clean the classroom at break.  
"This is so boring!" I whined.

"Well you should have been listening in my class and you wouldn't be doing this right now." My maths said while I sweeped the floor. After about five minutes later , I was finally let out and I ran to go to kou.

"Well you have to subtract then divide and..." kou said talking to someone. I ran behind a pillar and hid watching them.

"Who does that guy think he is!?" I said bringing up a fist and clenching it.

"Well someones jealous isn't he?" Hikaru said popping up behind me.

"And here i thought you were a pure hearted person." Kaoru said as he tutted at me.

"Shut up." I said annoyed. "I'm in no mood to play games with you!" I spat.

"You guys are so loud I can hear you from here!" Kou said popping out of nowhere

"You guys need to stop popping out of nowhere!" I shouted a visible tick mark on my head. They put up their hands in a defensive manner.

"You need to chill out and calm down." They said in sync.

" I AM CALM!" I shouted grinding my teeth.

Time skip

"Now that your calm"(" I was calm." I pouted. "Stop lying to yourself! " kaoru and hikaru said in sync) kou said. She brought out a book. "Why was you guys creeping on me and stuff?" She said her book raised like she was going to hit us. She probably will! I gulped and took a shaky breath.

" I was about to go and greet you when I saw that guy and I didn't want to disturb you." I said acting calm.

"He's telling the truth!" Hikaru and kaoru said shaking badly.

"Hmm." She gave us the stink eye. "I'll believe you for now, anyway my dad wants to meet you kou." She said grinning. I gaped.

"What seriously? " I shouted a goofy smile on my face. She nodded. "Then we'll go after school. " I said.

"Well don't act like the weirdo you are kou, these are my parents after all." She said.

"Wait" hikaru interrupted "who's kou?" He said confused.

"Well since her name isakanekou and mine is kouru, we both have the word kou in our names so we call each other that." I said.

"Interesting. " kaoru said grinning. As we were triplets, I knew what he was going to say.

"It seems like you guys are in lov-"

"-no we aren't. " I said.

"But didn't we confess when we were falling from the roller coaster? " kou said clearly showing her dense self.

"What!"hikaru shouted.

"You guys went to the special roller coaster, where they pretend to break the ride and couples confess their love and they broadcast it." Kaoru said flatly.

"I wanted to be the first of us to go there! " hikaru said pouting. I clenched my fist.

"So-"

"-We also saw your kiss too." Kaoru interrupted me.

"I'll sue them!" I shouted as they held me back. The bell went and I sighed. "I'll get them!" I whispered a tick mark on my head.

"That better not be your attitude when you come to my house tomorrow. "Kou said.

"Tomorrow? " I said.

"Yeah, while you was shouting and stuff, I called them and they said they was busy today so we'll go tomorrow. " she said. "Anyway see you later." She said but before she left, she turned around. "That was the first kiss I let anyone actually do to me." She said and ran off. The first she let anyone do? Which means she's had a kiss where she was forced to do so. I clenched my hands. Why am I so afraid to lose you, when your not even mine! Both hikaru and kaoru patted my shoulder in comfort when my eyes got wet.

"Come on let's go." Hikaru said in a gentle tone as he led me to our next class.


	7. Chapter 7: living In a Safe Fantasy

_Last chapter_

 _"That better not be your attitude when you come to my house tomorrow. " Kou said._

 _"Tomorrow? " I said._

 _"Yeah, while you was shouting and stuff, I called them and they said they was busy today so we'll go tomorrow. " Kou said. " Anyway see you later. " She said but before she ran off, she turned around. " That was the first kiss I let anyone actually do to me. " she said and ran off. The first kiss she let anyone do? Which means she's had a kiss where she was forced to do so. I clenched my hands. Why am I so afraid to lose you, when your not even mine! Both hikaru and kaoru patted my shoulder in comfort when my eyes got wet._

 _"Come on let's go." Hikaru said in a gentle tone as he led me to our next class._

Half an hour ago

"Don't act awkward. " kaoru said helping me put my tie on.

"Remember your manners." Hikaru said brushing my hair.

"Yeah yeah I know." I said waving them off.

"And when you get nervous you have to-" hikaru started.

"Don't worry."I said "Everything will be fine!"

Time skip to right now

When you get nervous what? I wish hadn't I cut hikaru off his sentence.

"So kouru, how are you liking the food?" Kou's dad kei said.

"It's really good Mr kei, did you make it?" I asked.

"Of course not silly, big sister made it!" Kou's little sister tomo said. I turned to kou and grinned.

"I never thought that you could cook but, oh well." I said ignorant of the threatening dark aura behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" She said. Me and her family broke into cold sweat.

"N-no-nothing." I whispered my voice high pitch. We all sighed in relief when she carried on eating and the food. When we finished the food, I offered to wash it whilst kou and Mr kei talked about something personal. I heard shouting but everything was slight muffled.

"I do love him but ." I heard kou say.

"But what?" Her father said. "You love them twins as well don't ya'? Pick your mind hitachiin or akashi? They're both not both?" I grasped my hand.

"I don't want you to get hurt as it seems like your a nice guy, so I'll tell you about what's happening right now."tomo said. I looked at her and sat down on a chair.

"Please do." I said surprisingly calm for a change.

"As you can see, our mother isn't here because she's dead."tomo said bluntly without hesitation or sadness. "However, she made a deal with someone and lost. Her future eldest daughter would marry the future heir of the akashi household. Unfortunately, the future heir was a man who had a twin and it became heirs instead. Ever since we found out, four years ago, they've been abusing they're power and are forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do. We're only lucky it's just kisses. One year and four months time, they will get married and leave the country to england. Right now our father is arguing with her about you but, it doesn't seem like she really loves you that much-" tomo was interrupted by kou.

"-Thats enough tomo!" Kou shouted. I gritted my teeth and unclenched my hands seeing the blood in them. She looked angry but scared too, I guess I now know why.

"Did the feelings I tell you mean nothing to you?" I shouted." Did they just go through your heart" I bit my lip to try and stop the tears running down my face. "Did they even go through at all?" I grasped my shirt clenching my hand around my heart. "I've never experienced this pain before." I smiled. "Is this the pain when you've been rejected by the one you love most? Will this happen every time I think about you and your smile? I guess" I turned around grabbed the door handle. " one can only learn to treasure something when they lose it." I opened the door and was about to leave when kou grabbed my jacket.

"Please don't go." She begged. "Your the only one I can rely on in this cruel reality of mine. So don't, don't leave me when I need you!" She looked so sad and I wanted to wipe away her tears so badly.

"I'm not abandoning you but, I will come and talk to you when I'm ready so please." I gave her a smile."wait for me." I carried on walking when I heard a shout.

"Wait, wait hitachiin!" I heard Mr kei shouted. I stopped and waited for him to reach me. He gave me a glare. "You honestly think life is easy? Well it's not come out of your fantasy world face your reality!This is exactly why I don't like you but" he grabbed my hand and held it tight. "I prefer you over those akashi twins anyday."he let go and walked back to his house. "Just remember, if you ever hurt my daughter i wont hesitate to hurt you kid!" I grinned.

"Not even in another parallel or alternative world would I even make her have a frown." I replied.

"Heh, I might just like you after all kid." He said. I took a deep breath. Does she love me or not? It doesn't change the fact that I will protect her no matter what.

"After all" I whispered. "She's the first one to ever say 'your kouru' and say it with complete confidence. " I smiled a surprisingly gentle smile and wiped my tears away. A new future path is opening and there will be many thorns and a dragon in my path but, I will reach the princess. "I will and even if she doesn't need saving I will let her go. I promise on this day, to do my best for akanekou kouku!" I shouted.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye

_Last chapter_

 _"I'm not abandoning you but, I will come and talk to you when I'm ready so please. " I gave her a smile. " Wait for me. " I carried on walking when I heard a shout._

 _" Wait, wait hitachiin! " I heard mr kei shout. I stopped and waited for him to reach me. He gave me a glare. " You honestly think life is easy? Well it's not come out of your fantasy world face your reality! This is exactly why I don't like you but " he grabbed my hand and held it tight. " I prefer you over those akashi twins anyday. " he let go and walked back to his house. " Just remember, if you ever hurt my daughter i wont hesitate to hurt you kid! " I grinned._

 _" Not even in another parallel or alternative world would I even make her frown. " I replied._

 _"Heh, I might just like you after all kid. " He said. I took a deep breath. Does she love me or not? It doesn't change the fact that I will protect her no matter what._

 _" After all," I whispered. " She's the first one to ever say ' your kouru ' and say it with complete confidence. " I smiled a surprisingly gentle smile and wiped my tears away. A new future path is opening and there will be many thorns and a dragon in my path but, I will reach the princess. " I will and even if she doesn't need saving I will let her go. I promise on this day, to do my best for akanekou kouku! " I shouted._

Time skip 2 months later 

I sighed when i felt some rain fall on my head. I didn't bring my umbrella today. I took cover under the bag i had. I just went to the shop to buy a matching blue necklace for me and kou. It also had each others pictures in it. Being the very populated country Japan is, i wasn't surprised to see the road full of people crossing. Even though the chances were slim of me seeing her, i didn't expect to see kou there as well.

"Yo!" I said popping up in front of her like when we met. I chuckled when she screamed at hit me on the head. Only that was in my memories, now she didn't even react.

"Mr Hitachiin." She said monotone. I frowned.

"What's wrong with kou?" I asked.

"There is nothing wrong and please do not is not appropriate as we are only acquaintances." She replied not looking at me. I growled and stood in front of her blocking her way.

"What do you mean acquaintances? I thought we were friends maybe even lovers!" I said my face becoming sad. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes.

"The world carries on when you stop, forgive me for saying this but not everything is about you Mr Hitachiin." She spat at me.

"I know that kou-" I started.

"-Do not call me kou, as we are only acquaintances and i have not given you permission." Kou said. I only gaped at her.

"So you didn't wait, i see." I said."Then we'll only have to become best friends again!" I smiled. She frowned but looked at bit surprised.

"You can't erase the memories i have and you ruined the chance you had." She then clenched her hand and slapped me." You ran away when i needed you the most!" She whispered a few tears falling on her hand. I gently touched the my face where she slapped me and hissed at the pain. "You ignored me when my life was falling apart." I couldn't help but let some tears slip through as well.

"That's because-" I said only to be interrupted.

"Don't make excuses!" She shouted trying to run away. I grabbed her hand and put it on my heart.

"That's because it's hurts, so much. It feels like can't breathe and my throat is closed up every time i think of you. It's so painful and then i just remember your smile and the pain all goes away in that moment. But then i remember i let you go and the pain comes back once more!" I ignored the people watching us and taking videos."How can this feeling kill me but bring me back to life again and again?" i asked.

I then heard a car coming and saw a man shouting about the break not working. People started to panic and everyone kept running. Someone shoved me out of the way and my bag fell. I went to grab it when i saw a wheel in front of me. A familiar pair of boots stepped in front of me and i felt someone hug me. I saw familiar mesmerizing eyes in front of me.

"It's hard to let things go huh?" She said. I tried to reach forward but i couldn't reach her. "Life gives death presents and death takes them all." She smiled at me and i screamed." But you know what, i'm not sad because" She held up the necklace i was going to give her." I know your there for me no matter what!" She mouthed something to me and even though i knew what it was i didn't want to believe it. The car hit and the smile was surrounded by red falling around it. I whimpered.

"WHY!" i Shouted looking to the sky."WHY GOD? WHY GIVE ME SOMETHING PERFECT BUT TAKE IT AWAY?!" I tried to wipe away my tears but saw my hands had red on it. The red was still falling like snow."How something so precious slip out of my hands and be destroyed the moment i touch it again?" I clenched my hands and ignored the ambulance that came too late."How far do i have to go to reach you?!"

"Goodbye!"She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9:Nightmare

_Last chapter_

_"It's hard to let things go, huh?" She said. I tried to reach forward but i couldn't reach her."Life gives death presents and death takes them all."She smiled at me and i screamed."But you know what, i'm not sad because"She held up the necklace i was going to give to her"I know your there for me no matter what!" She mouthed something to me and even though i knew what it was, i didn't want to believe it. The car hit and the smile was surrounded by red falling around it. I whimpered._

 _"WHY?!"I shouted looking to the sky."WHY GOD?WHY GIVE ME SOMETHING PERFECT BUT TAKE IT AWAY?!" I tried to wipe away my tears but saw my hands had red on red was still falling like snow."How can something so precious slip out of my hands and be destroyed the moment i touch it again?" I clenched my hand and ignored the ambulance that came too late."How far do i have to go to reach you?"_

 _"Goodbye!"She whispered._

The morning later

I woke up in my bed not wearing the same clothes as before.

"Maybe it was a dream!" I smiled. My phone then beeped and i saw a recording of something and it was automatically saved. I listened to it and turned it off when i heard kou's voice. "It wasn't a dream." I said monotone. I felt tears falling but payed no attention to it.I clenched my hands."Why am i so weak? She also said goodbye which means we'll never see each other never ever said goodbye to before why?"

"Idiot-kou!" She said grinning. I remember now. "Goodbye's are painful because it means i'll never see you later." She grabbed my hand and held it tight." Even though i don't like you, i would stay with you no matter what." Goodbyes are painful. I wiped my tears away.

"Don't start crying on us!" I heard my brothers say to me.

"Huh! Who's crying?" I said bringing a fist up. They sweat dropped.

"Do you think we're blind or something?" Hikaru said.

"Anyway get dressed and after breakfast let's go to the hospital where most of the injured were taken to." Kaoru said. I grinned already in my clothes.

"Way ahead of you!" I said. We went down and got some breakfast before taking a limo ride to the hospital. I asked the women at the desk for kou and she told me it was room 213. I grinned. "She alive!" I shouted but got punched by hikaru.

"Idiot! We're in a hospital, keep your celebrations down!" When we arrived at the room i heard kou laughing and two other voices.

"Stop it ayato, hayato your making me blush!" Kou said. I peeked into the room to see two twins tickling kou. I never knew until this moment, how bad it hurts to lose something you never had. I told hikaru and kaoru to wait inside and entered the room. Kou seemed scared of me and backed away from me." G-go away you bully!" She said.

"What are you doing" the first twin started.

"To our precious kou?" The second twin finished. I ignored them and frowned at kou.

"What's wrong with you?" i said confused. She looked away from me.

"Your what's wrong." The twins said together. " You've been bullying kou ever since primary and you even bully her little sister tomo!" They smirked at my confused face."You forced her to go on dates with you and even forced her to kiss you. When she finally fell in love, you kissed another girl and broke her heart!" I looked at kou.

"Is this what you believe?" I said. She gave me an enraged look.

"You ruined my life! Even forced me to try and kill myself." She started shedding tears."Now i have amnesia and the only reason i haven't tried to kill myself was for ayato and hayato for always being there for me. Look."She brought out the necklace i bought for her"They even gave me this." She flipped it open and a picture of all three of them smiling was inside." I hate kouru! You ruined my life and i hope i never see you again!" I clenched my hands, so this what she believes. I feel nothing but, why does this emptiness feel heavy. To be honest, i though i woke up from a nightmare but in reality, i woke up in a nightmare.

"Then please." I pleaded to her." Go out on one date for me." i said. She looked thoughtful but nodded.

"See." She smirked." I'm this kind and so i'll give you pity and allow you to have one date but i choose when and i'll text you so just wait for me."I turned around and left the room. I stopped outside and heard her laugh. Like she said before, life carries on so i'll just carry on moving forward.

Time skip

Me, kaoru and hikaru stood outside the abandoned music room doors.

"Remember kaoru, kouru" Hikaru said."It's not like we were impressed by what that fool lord said."

"I know." Kaoru said.

"We're simply here to kill time." I said.

"Yeah exactly , we're only killing time." Hikaru's words only faded away when i thought about that maid.

"It's just possible, that no one will turn up in your whole lives that can really tell you three apart." Your right lady, nobody can tell us apart without getting confused or getting to know us. I know that yet...

"Well let's open the doors together!" Hikaru said giving a smile. I nodded.

"Ready, set..." we said in sync. Red rose petals came flying to us. I smiled and so we opened the door.


End file.
